Blaine y Super sam
by Joncolfergustin
Summary: Blaine esta triste por que kurt le rechazo para estar con sebastian, y sam le ayudara de una manera muy entretenida ah olvidarse de eso


Blaine después de su clase de álgebra salio al comedor por unos panques y un café y se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada llevaba lentes de sol para que no se notara que tenia los ojos llorosos y rojos y no hacia el mas mínimo intento por ocultar su tristeza. Sam salia de clases y fue a pillar un refrigerio. Vio a Blaine sentado en una mesa y entusiasta fue a sorprenderle por la espalda. Llegó y con un abrazo le dijo*… hey blaine! Como estas?! blaine salto del susto y volteo a ver quien era -ahh,sam me asustaste- dijo blaine con voz tranquila -pues no tan bien como quisiera- dijo con una voz triste al oirle lo abrazo con mas fuerza y sin despegarse le preguntó … por que? Que pasa? …"tas nojado"?! *agregó con un tono infantil fingido

blaine abrazo a sam y puso una media sonrisa un poco triste -pues que sentirías si tu mejor amigo te quita al chico que te gusta- le pregunto mientras se dejaba abrazar

Sam lo compadeció y sin soltarle le dijo tierno… tranquilo blaine… no puede ser tan malo, ademas no sé a que te refieras. Pero no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte… yo te quiero amigo dijo sonriente

blaine sonrio y dijo -bueno es que kurt me dijo que estaba en una relacion con sebastian y eso me lastimo mucho por que yo bueno a mi me gustaba sebastian y kurt es mi amigo y se sintio feo- dijo blaine abrazándolo

Sam sonrió amable al chico y paciente le dijo… ooh come'on blaine! Rory y sebastian estan juntos… y? No es el fin del mundo sabes ! Vamos, hay muchos chicos mas!

blaine sonrió sam le estaba haciendo sentir muy bien -hmm bueno tienes razón pero bueno es que yo soy muy drama king- dijo blaine sonriendo -y bueno creo que voy a volver a hablar con rory- dijo mientras lo veia

Solo haras mas dificil todo… dejalo fluir. Fluyamos con todo ok? dijo sonriente sam tomandole de la mano para calmarle

blaine sonrio y apreto su mano -ok- dijo sonriendo -y cambiando de tema como has estado tu- pregunto blaine sonriendo

Excelente…! Me reconcilie con Santy, me "ejercité" con finn… he pasado mucho tiempo con britt. Y cosas asi… magnifico dijo sonriente a Blaine y bueno tu donde has estado

blaine sonrio -yo pues eh estado aquí solo eh conocido a fin y eh estado un poco aburrido- dijo fingiendo una cara de niño triste

Oooh vamos! Quita esa cara… me matas asi.. dijo el rubio a la vez que se sonrojaba y bueno creo que no soy el unico que conoció a finn jajajjaa

blaine sonrio -si,lo conocí pero no se de que manera lo conociste tu por tu risa- dijo blaine sonriendo

Tuvimos sexo hehehe. Pero nada del otro mundo…dijo avergonsado el chico a blaine… pero bueno. Creo que no va a mas con él… no creo que sea que valga la pena…

blaine sonrió -ah ok jeje pero si se ve que no vale la pena- dijo sonriendo -yo no eh tenido sexo dedes hace mucho y ya me esta afectando- dijo blaine en tono bromista

Ahora que lo dices… te ves un poco morado…NOOOO! Dijo bromeando… vamos..! Te salvaré! lo cargo en brazos y con una imitación heroica bromeó sobre lo que dijo el chico

blaine se sorprendió y se abrazo a su cuello -ok y ahora resulta que eres superman- dijo bromista

No…! continuando con lo heroico soy… SUPERSAM…y vine a salvarte de tu fiebre de abstenencia sexual con mis poderes de… titubeo super … lo que sea jajajaj

blaine se rio -ok supersam,veamos que superpoderes tienes- dijo riendo mientras lo veia

Te curare con mi super habilidad de provocar orgasmos … jajaja con el mismo tono heroico… y con mis super abs' te cubriré y salvare de todo… y tal ves hasta puedas dormir sobre ellos jajajaj

blaine se rio -eso me gustaría mucho- dijo mientras reia -tus super abs- dijo sonriendo

Mientras supersam este aqui ningun chico sexy se quedara sin placer ni solo… SUPERSAM … será el guardian de eso… continuando con el personaje y aun cargandole le hiso con una mano cosquillas al chico

blaine empezo a reir -no,yo soy mu cosquilludo- dijo riendo -entonces llename de placer- dijo riendo por las cosquillas de sam

Esta serà una mision si retorno… estas seguro de querer ser sanado?! dijo mirando al horizonte sin dejar de ser supersam …. una vez curado… podrías enfermerta de nuevo… yo que sé unas mil veces mas …dijo ahogando la risa en su boca

blaine rio y sonrio y dijo -muy seguro supersam, muéstrame esos superpoderes- dijo tratando de ocultar su risa

Espera un poco.. susurro sam al chico. Lo bajó, se puso su sueter a forma de capa en los hombros, lo volvio a cargar en brazos y corrio presto hasta su habitación para curarle…. abran paso.. llevo a un enfermo… decía heroicamente mientras corria con el por los pasillos

blaine solo soltaba pequeñas risas y sentia como el viento lo despeinaba un poco hasta llegar a la habitación de sam -y como abrira la puerta supersam- dijo mientras estaban frente a la puerta

llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio del rubio y se topó con un dilema. Estaba cerrado y no podia bajar al enfermo blaine. … oh maligna puerta. que cumpla con mi mision… asintió con su tono heroico y acercandose un poco. Saco una mano y lentamente abrio sin bajar a Blaine te lo dije malvada..! Soy mas poderoso que tu! … y ahora a un lado.. curaré a este indefenso chico…

blaine rio y solo se dejo cargar por sam -ok y ahora que vas a hacer supersam- dijo en tono retador y sonriendo

…

Sam lo depositó sobre la cama y se puso sobre el. Pegó su oido al pecho de blaine para escuchar su corazon… todo indica que… asi no escucho nada jajajja… tomo su blazer y su camisa y los abrio dejando el pecho desnudo del chico a la vista…. ahora si. Escuchemos….. repitió la accion y presto replicó… creo que esto ..para iniciar…. sam se recostó sobre el chico y le dió un gran beso profundo

blaine sonrio y le correspondio el beso besandolo con pasion mientras le desbotonaba la camisa para acariciar su abs

Parece que el enfermo inicia a recuperarse…! *dijo el rubio a un palmo de los labios de blaine…. es hora de mostrarte mis armas… super abs' salgan dijo al sentir las manos de blaine sobre su camisa desnudandole

blaine sonrio y le quito por completo la camisa dejándolo solo con sus pantalones le empezó a acariciar mientras lo besa profundamente

Chico… solo te advierto…estas cerca de mi criptonita… si la descubres enfermaremos ambos.. y solo juntos podremos curarnos…dijo el rubio al sentir las caricias de Blaine sobre si. Lo siguió besando y acariciaba su pecho. Mientras cada palabra que decia la acompañaba clavando su mirada en la del chico

blaine sonrio -ok curémonos- dijo mientras lo besa y le acariciaba y desabotonaba el botón del pantalón de sam metiendo su mano y acariciandole sobre el boxer

Rayos…! Has descubierto mi debilidad… *dijo fingiendo preocupacion. Al sentir la mano de blaine sobre su miembro ya erecto.*…. ahora perdí mi poder…. tendremos que curarnos juntos… remató mientras deaabotonaba ahora el pantalon de blaine para dejar su piernas desnudas

blaine solo rio y lo ayudo a quitarse su pantalón y le quito el suyo a sam mientras agarraba la erección de sam y con su mano subia y bajaba su mano sobre el boxer mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba

Sam solo hacia algunas expresiones de placer al ver el lado atrevido de Blaine. Lo tomo abrazado por la cintura y lo giro dejandolo ahora a el sobre su cuerpo. Lo incorporó y continuando besandole lo abrasaba con ternura y besaba el pecho del chico con suavidad

blaine solo lo besaba mientras sentia como sam lo acariciaba y seguía con sus caricias y estiraba el elástico de sus boxers sacandoselos poco a poco

El rubio cooperó alsando su pelvis para que sus boxers salieran. Una ves si ellos. Tomo a blaine por la cadera y desliso su boca por todo su cuerpo. Al llegar a su pelvis mordió el elastico de los boxers del chico y los bajo suavemente hasta quitarlos. Se volvió a lanzar sobre el acostandose uno contra el otro. Una vez ahi sintió frio. Asi que tomo sus frasadas y cobijo tiernamente a ambos bajo ellas

blaine se empezo a mover para crear fricción entre sus cuerpos mientras lo besaba profundamente -enséñame tu superpoder del orgasmo- dijo blaine riendo pero a la vez con una voz seductora

Estas seguro…?! dijo travieso el rubio…. y si es asi hay dos formas… cual eliges la 1 o la 2? …le pregunto mirando tierno y seductor a los ojos del chico si dejar de acariciar su suave piel. Concluyendo con un suave beso en sus labios

blaine lo beso y dijo -muy seguro- dijo sonriendo -no se sorprenderme- dijo sonriendo picaramente mientras le besaba y le mordia el labio

Ok…! dijo el rubio bajando por el pecho y abdomen de blaine besandole suavemente. Deslisando sus labios por su cuerpo. Al llegar a su miembro lo tomó con sus manos y lo besos suavemente antes de introducirlo en su boca. Una ves ahi. Inició a succionar suave. Y a recorrerlo con su lengua

blaine al sentir a sam en su miembro empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos y soltaba pequeños gemidos

Sam se detuvo de repente. Y suave bajo deslizando sus labios, todo sobre su entrepierna, por su muslo y hasta su pantorrilla. Al llegar ahí volvió a bajar hasta su pelvis. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Deslizó su lengua por la parte superior del miembro y acariciaba con una mano su abdomen

Blaine solo soltaba gemidos de placer mientras sentía como le acariciaba el pecho y lo veía

Subió el rubio ahora rozando su cuerpo contra el del chico. Recorriéndolo suave con sus labios. Llegó a su cuello y presto le plantó en apasionado beso en los labios. Mientras rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él*

blaine no podía mas estaba muy excitado y le agarro la mano le chupo los dedos y los dirigió a su entrada -así o tienes lubricante o algo- dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras lo besaba

Hay mas que eso…! dijo el rubio agitado y con voz traviesa. Se extendió para alcanzar el cajón de su buró y de ahi saco una botella de lubricante de fresa y un puñado de condones.… Blaine… estas seguro de esto? …. te quiero en verdad y quiero que esto no sea una noche mas… le dijo mientras pegaba su frente contra la de él. Mirándole a los ojos

Sam escuchó las palabras de Blaine y se tranquilizó beso su cuello y su pecho. Luego presto se colocó un condón. Tomó la pequeña botella de lubricante, puso un poco sobre sus dedos y comenzó a masajear suave los bordes de la entrada del chico. Inicio a introducir sus dedos uno a uno. Mientras miraba al chico y como reaccionaba blaine empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos al sentir sus dedos y le beso mientras lo veía y le susurro -no soy virgen,asi que no te preocupes por si me duele- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello Sam escuchaba atento cada palabra del chico y lo miraba tierno sere cuidadoso quieras o no…! dijo y colocó su miembro en la entrada de Blaine. Hechó su cuerpo sobre el de el chico y suave penetro en él

blaine solto un pequeño gemido de placer y espero que sam se empezara a mover -ok pero empieza a moverte - dijo entrecortadamente

Sam asintió y un golpe completo dentro del chico. Inició a moverse suave y aumentaba el ritmo conforme al tiempo. Lo besaba y sentia su corazon latir. Parecia que blaine estaba a mil

blaine empezo a soltar gemidos mientras lo besaba y gemía su nombre¨ -hmm mas..mas fuerte- dijo blaine entrecortadamente mientras lo besaba

Sam atendió a la peticion del chico y colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de Blaine inicio a acelerar; sin dejar de besarlo. Con sus manos ahi daba pequeños masajes a su abdomen inferior. Inició a agitarse Sam y a acelerar cada vez màs mientras acompañado por suspiros de placer de su amante. La piel se le erizaba

blaine soltaba gemidos llenos de placer mientras lo besaba y ponia su cuello para que le besara y soltaba gemidos muy fuertes* -hhmm sam..hmmm..mas dame mas fuerte- decia blaine mientras lo besaba

El rubio inició a caer en extasis. Y aceleraba a lo mas que podia, suficiente se movia circularmente y respiraba el aliento de su chico. Le besaba y el sudor iniciaba a sentirse en sus cuerpo. Sam se incorporó un poco y tomo el miembro de Blaine entre sus manos. Y a la par que lo penetraba masturbaba al chico para llenarle de placer

blaine empezó a gemir mas alto no le importaba si los oyen le daba igual gemia de puro placer lo mas alto -HMM SAM..AHH..MAS- gemía mientras lo besaba

inició entonces el frenesí. Sam perdió la cabeza. Penetraba mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas profundo; y con la mano lo masturbaba con mas y mas rapidez. Tomó lubrícate con la mano y asi masturbo al chico. Suave y rapido. Recorria su pene una y otra vez. Le prendía oír extasiado a Blaine y sentir su cuerpo húmedo con el suyo le trastornaba… ooooh! BLAINE…! Gritaba ya no importaba nada

blaine lo acariciaba y hacia una cara llena de placer y lujuria gimiendo y gritando de puro placer -SAM! HMMMM…AHHH..MAS- Gritaba de placer

Aaaaaah… BLAINE… ME ENCANTAS…! Gritaba Sam de placer. Cuando de pronto sintió contracciones en los músculos del chico. Iniciaba a apretarlo mas y mas, y eso se sentía fenomenal… un escalofrio recorrió su espalda de sur a norte, y pegando su frente con la de Blaine le susurro a los labios…. Blaine.. me matas… estoy a punto…. ahhh -suspiraba y gemia con cada contrancion eyaculando dentro de Blaine-

blaine solto un fuerte gemido sintiendo como estallaba el orgasmo de sam dentro de el -AHHH SAM HMMMM SAMMM!- Grito de placer viniendose despues el soltando su orgasmo gimiendo lo mas alto posible

Aah..! Aaaah… a.. exclamo el chico al terminar en el interior de blaine. El orgasmo de su pareja lo habia cubierto. Manchando su abdomen y pecho salpicandole un poco hasta el rostro. A sam no le incomodaba. Le divertia y amaba saber que lo habia gozado tanto como él.…. creo que nos hemoa curado…susurro a Blaine sin mucha energia instantes antes de dejarse caer a reposar sobre su pecho. Abrazandole y respirando para reponerse

blaine solo sonrió y se lo quedo viendo mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración -si tienes razon nos hemos curado- dijo riendo

Abrazame…! pidio Sam reposando sobre el pecho de Blaine. Y respirando un poco mas tranquilo. Besaba suave sin moverse. Sus pectorales y lo acariciaba sin fuerza con su mano


End file.
